Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Races and Spaces: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Urich's apartment ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********** ******* ******** Osborn Enterprises' Penthouse office suite Items: * * Ben's drugs * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker and Ben Urich are developing photos from a recent apartment building fire when Peter notices one of Norman Osborn (the Goblin)'s henchmen in one of the shots, linking the Goblin to the instigation fire. Urich brushes it off and responds with a snarky comment when Peter tries to tell him about the ideals his deceased Uncle Ben instilled in him. Later, Peter arrives at Ben Urich's home to give him news about their photograph in the paper, only to discover Urich zoned out on a heroin drug high. While Peter is inspecting Urich's drug needles, the phone rings and Peter picks it up to hear someone giving a tip about an upcoming photo opportunity of the Goblin's men unloading ancient artifacts at the Pier at 1 AM. Peter goes to the Pier at the time of the unloading and hides in the rafters. He watches as the Goblin's henchmen accidentally drop a case they are unloading, from which swarms of spiders come crawling out and bite one of the Goblin's Enforcers to death. Peter then notices one of the spiders descend on a strand of webbing near his face, but he tries his hardest not to scream even as the spider bites him. Peter goes into a vision where he sees a giant demonic spider tell him that its bite is only fatal to those with evil intent, and then Peter blacks out. When he wakes up, he is wrapped in a web cocoon hanging from the rafters, and he realizes that he has enhanced agility abilities. The next day in Osborn's headquarters, Ben Urich arrives to sell the Goblin the picture of his henchman at the fire in exchange for the picture not being released to the newspapers. Goblin pays Urich for the blackmail just as Peter crashes through the window wearing a small mask around his face. Peter takes out the Goblin's bodyguards before threatening the crime lord himself, but Osborn is unafraid and tells Peter that he will have to kill him to do any sort of damage to his empire. Just then Peter notices the photo from the fire that he helped develop days before, and turns to see Urich escaping out the doors. Leaving the Goblin, Peter chases Urich out into the street and yells at him, appalled at his unethical actions, and tells Urich that he never wants to see him again. Urich recognizes Peter, but before any other interaction can happen the Goblin and his men come out of the building and begin firing at Peter. Peter escapes over a fence, and Urich, now disgusted at his own actions, throws the Goblin's money back at the crime boss and lets him know that Urich is done dealing with the Goblin. The Goblin, realizing that Urich no longer has anything to lose to keep him quiet, arranges for measures to be taken to stop any leaks. Urich returns home and calls J Jonah Jameson to tell him that he has pictures linking Norman Osborn to numerous crimes. Jameson tells Urich to stay at his home for his own safety, and that he will come over himself to pick up the pictures. When Jameson arrives at Urich's home, however, Urich opens the door only to have Jameson shoot him in the head, killing him. Jameson then calls the Goblin to let him know Urich has been eliminated. Meanwhile in his own home, Peter finishes sewing together his Uncle Ben's old pilot uniform into a costume. Peter dons the costume and christens himself Spider-Man, swearing to take revenge on Osborn. | Solicit = With great power, come great responsibility…and a leather overcoat, and a revolver. It’s Spider-Man as you’ve never seen him before! Writers David Hine and Fabrice Sapolsky and artist Carmine Di Giandomenico descend into the seamy, trash-strewn underbelly of Depression-era New York, and soar to the bloated heights of corruption and greed, to tell the unfamiliar story of Peter Parker, a conscientious but powerless young man given the ability to take on the Goblin’s mob! Will the crusading photojournalist Ben Urich and the slinky femme fatale. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=10734 }}